


Lockheed, a series of short stories

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always liked Lockheed.  I find it somewhat annoying that Marvel has consistently under utilized him in stories.  From a story perspective I believe that Illyana had three not two pillars of support.  Kitty, her brother, and Lockheed.  Her end as it were, in New Mutants 73, took place after she had lost all three.  </p><p>Illyana was a girl with a lot of issues, many of which I suspect she never shared with anyone (like most extreme abuse victims) or even admitted to herself.  Yet many therapies involve a social interaction pet (dog or cat) that can allow a victim an outlet that they can trust; one that can never betray a confidence (after all, how often does Fido blab to the media).  This is a series of short Lockheed/Illyana vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/gifts).



**Part 1: Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to the Lord for a soul to keep**

 

 

Illyana never liked sleeping alone; a possible byproduct of the icy wilderness that she had spent a year in. Isolation affects people differently and in so many ways Illyana had been alone both figuratively and literal, in trauma and despair, for many years in limbo. Being Kitty's roomie had been a stroke of genius by Professor Xavier. It had give Kitty a teenage girl outlet and somebody to keep a close eye on Illyana (likely his real motive as he couldn't just send her away).

 

Then Lockheed had shown up. Illyana had not shown the slightest bit of hesitancy or apprehension (and knew just where to scratch); apparently Kitty having a dragon as a pet was a non issue to her (i.e. this should have been a clue to some folks of her Limbo experiences). The others had all been a bit leery of Lockheed a first, after all he was an alien creature that looked like a miniature dragon and had shown quite lethal tendencies.

 

Lockheed had mixed feeling towards many of the new creatures in his nest (their language was easy to learn). The hairy one (Wolverine) he liked as a fellow predator of bad things. The bald shinny one (Professor X) he was somewhat ambivalent to (nosy mind peeking creature, good thing Lockheed's mind was too alien for him to really get a good grip on). The others he was comfortable with even if they all kept thinking of him mostly as an animal (which he was ok with, ahh no responsibilities).  

 

His brunet Alpha youngling (Kitty) did not treat him as an animal; although she could get scolding sometimes when he did something that apparently violated the protocols of these strange creatures (his gifts of mousy morsels to her were not appreciated).  


The golden haired alpha youngling (Illyana) was of concern. She was... damaged. Badly damaged. Her social glow was partially missing, plus what glow was left was streaked red and black with suffering. Somebody or something had brutally harmed her as a kit. Harmed her for a long time.

 

Lockheed was a dragon, dragons like to lurk and watch. It was fun to observe these creatures and their antics. The harry one loved to stalk in the woods, but rarely actually killed. The white haired one would get all fussy at messes if nobody was around (or so she though, again lurking dragons can hide quite well). The damaged golden haired alpha was properly functional in social situations, or so it would appear; there were... hesitancies under certain conditions as if her instincts were improper for the situation.

 

In private, when she was alone (or so she thought) she sometimes panicked. Hyperventilated. Would sit and just stare at her hands. Would get... upset. It didn't happen often. But it did happen. His Alpha would often comfort the golden alpha afterwards if she sensed something wrong.

 

When his Alpha was away the golden alpha would be more restless in her sleep than was her norm (although some bad nights were always the norm). That hurts hunted her in her sleeps was the obvious conclusion. She was not his Alpha, but she kind of was (such an odd concept, having more then one Alpha). He did what his kind would do to comfort.

 

The golden alpha was always quiet as she slept. She slept like something might be hunting her so she needed to remain concealed (Something Cat had trained into her during those years that they had spent in the wilds of Limbo). It was the faint shriving that would give it away, that and the night sweats.

 

Lockheed would sense this and sneak into bed with her and lay against her back (Illyana almost always slept on her side). At first this had always awoken her, but now she could sense that it was Lockheed and so remained sleeping. He would purr. Sending the purr not only into her body, but into her dreams. It would work. She would calm down, the hunting things would be eaten by the dreaming incarnation of Lockheed. Lockheed never know what she dreamed of, only that he brought her comfort.

 

The first time this happened Illyana had been dreaming of a time when Belasco had been... hurting her. She had resisted but it was of no use. He liked it when she resisted, made it more fun to him. She had been crying when... well a dragon showed up out of the blue and ate Belasco. A purple dragon. It had been funny, the look on Belasco's face.

 

Illyana never remembered these events as such, all she recalled was that having Lockheed in her bed somehow help make the bad things go away, leave her alone. And being Illyana she knew just what yummy treats a dragon liked.

 

No she wasn't his Alpha, but she kind of was.

 

 

**Part 2: Cats**

 

Cats were fantastic. The greatest playthings Lockheed had ever encountered. Not very tasty, too much fur, but oh so fun.

 

All the cats in the area now knew of Lockheed. Knew and profoundly disliked him.

 

Cats reacted so delightfully when startled. Panicked, outraged, offended dignity, hissy fits. Ahh, just like some outraged corrupt politician when caught in the wicked light of justice. Although Lockheed was not really into the catching and justice part, apart from his own justice that is.

 

Lockheed loved to startle cats in all situations:

 

When they were sleeping (so let's see just how high this one can jump)

When they were stalking (jump and turn 180 in the air)

When they were resting (jump forward, hopefully into a pool, if so bonus!)

When they were eating (yuck what vile stuff is that? But boy can they jump!)

When they were... well reproducing (two for the price of one!)

 

Lockheed loved cats, but they did not love him.

 

Dogs on the other hand had to be one of the galaxy's biggest idiots. Hmm run in a circle and bark. Bark bark bark at Lockheed sitting in a tree.   Boring. At best you get a yelp and they run away. Just no fun at all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Immaterial Girl (by KittyViolet) and read a comment about Lockheed. I liked the comment and shamelessly stole it for chapter four. I wrote chapter three awhile ago and then forgot I wrote it.
> 
> So… dedicated to KittyViolet (kind of goes without saying that I read all Illyana fanfic). And if I like it I always comment (hint hint).

**Part 3: Pack**

Pack dynamics were interesting here. There were two distinct packs and his Alphas were each in a different packs, which again was odd. His brunette primary Alpha (Kitty) was a junior member of the senior pack; while the golden haired secondary alpha was in a less defined role.

 

Sometimes she was just a pack member, deferring to the designated leads, but sometimes she took control of the pack and the pack would follow her lead. Kicking and screaming sometimes, but follow they would.

 

Lockheed had long since resigned himself to the glow blindness, and mild stupidity, of most of these creatures. He partially attributed it to the excessive consumption of grains, fruits, vegetables, and the lack of proper hunting skills. He had mixed feelings about the golden haired alpha’s pack as they caused her much emotional grief.

 

Especially the dark skinned one and the wolfish lass.

 

 

**Part 4: Born to ride**

 

Lockheed loved being on a motorcycle. Car were a boor, like he’d stoop to trying to sniff an open window or hang his head out a window with this tongue wagging in the breeze like some brainless mutt; he had pride after all. And planes were just rooms that moved so… mostly just nap time or people watching.

 

But motorcycles… those were fun. The vibration, the rumble, the burning smell of combusting gases, ahhh… the wind in his face without having to make any effort. And of course Logan just loved Harley Davison Hogs so extra extra rumble.

 

Sometimes he rode curled about on the short hairy one’s neck, savoring the ride and the smoke of tobacco products (Lockheed liked most smoky things, it’s a dragon thing). Other times he rode perched on the gas tank with his hands on the base of the handle bars and his mouth open in glee.

 

Plus, this was one of the few times that annoying dogs was actually fun. Bark bark they would go at the motorcycle, then Lockheed would move and they would run away with a yelp.

 

Why did Logan tolerate this? It meant that he could leave the hog in a biker bar’s parking lot with almost no chance that anything would happen to it. The small dragon circled up on the seat dreaming of riding his own hog deterred most people, and those who were not deterred? Well that provided just more fun for Lockheed, unless they woke him from a nice dream that is. Then it was grumpy dragon time.

 

Also dragons like Scotch (the smokier the better) and Logon would share, not exactly something that the youngling dark haired Alpha or the sun haired Alpha appeared to partake of.

 

Night rides were the best. Cold air, vibration, and the potential for wolverine mayhem. Ahhh, this barbaric place did have such unrefined fun.


End file.
